


Justice League DARK: Apokolips War, the New Universe

by The_Fierce_Lion94



Series: DC Animated Movie Universe Extended [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), Internal Conflict, Major Character(s), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fierce_Lion94/pseuds/The_Fierce_Lion94
Summary: "You know what you have to do, mate.""...""Clear the board and start again."Barry Allen, known to the world as the Flash, sighed as he stares at the ground. Despite being the fastest man alive, Barry looks as if he can't even move a single limb.In order to clear the board and fix their mistakes, Barry and John gamble on a spell of homo magi to change the timeline. This new universe shows promise as the war against Apokolips would never occurred. But as well all know, when you start messing with the timeline, there will be devastating consequences. For in this universe there is something far sinister lurking in the background. Something that can bring the end of the multiverse as we all know it.This is the new Prime 52 Universe.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: DC Animated Movie Universe Extended [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752610
Kudos: 24





	Justice League DARK: Apokolips War, the New Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Justice League DARK: Apokolips War was a roller coaster! It was super dark, bloody, gore, violence. They didn't pull any punches! And as all good things must come to an end, the ending of the movie was downright devastating, showing how some choices can have destructive results. Our remaining heroes survived, but were scarred after the war. It was sad. But like so many others, I didn't want it to end. I wanted the universe to continue to grow and showcase more of DC's heroes and villains. So I decided to create an account here, and get to work!
> 
> Now I'm not some big shot writer or anything, but it has become a favourite pastime of mine. I've written other stories in different fandoms, but haven't really settle into anything concrete. But I hope to change it with an ambitious goal of continuing, and expanding on the DC Animated Movie Universe. There WILL be some changes (after all, it's a brand new universe, and I can get away with changing some stuff), and I will make sure to list them in the notes whenever they show up. My plan is to have this series of works continue the new universe on its path, and another will focus on events that occurred before 2020 and the Apokolips War (some old, some added by me).
> 
> Without any further ado, here is my version of what happens after the Third Flashpoint!

“You know what you have to do, mate.”

“...”

“Clear the board and start again.”

Barry Allen, known to the world as the Flash, sighed as he stares at the ground. Despite being the fastest man alive, Barry looks as if he can't even move a single limb.

"You mean, another Flashpoint?" Barry asked with a sullen tone. He looks around him. The decaying city of San Francisco in the distance, the ocean, and the destroyed Teen Titans Tower greets him. "I promised Iris before she..." Barry choked as he remembers the death of his fiancee. Darkseid had made sure that Barry saw her remains to break him. If only he was there on Earth when Darkseid's Paradooms invaded. Barry let out a defeated sigh. "I can't..."

John Constantine looks down in sympathy. "Yeah. I figured you'd say that."

“Everything will change. Again.”

John places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Some of those changes may be sheit, and we may make the same mistakes again. It won't be perfect-" John said as he looks around at the broken group of the survivors. Cyborg-Starfire comforts the broken Dick Grayson as best as she can, Damian and Raven hold each other as they stare out in the ocean, Cyborg-Hawkeye and Cyborg-Martian Manhunter sit beside each other, and Titus continues to comfort a mourning Cyborg-Mera, who pet the dog sadly. The Trinity of the Justice League is still talking about the bleak situation of the planet.

"-But it would be a hell of a lot better than what we got now," he finished. Barry looks at his friends and comrades he had fought alongside for all those years. If there was a chance he can change things then...

Barry sighed as he tears his gaze away. It was too depressing. He looks up at John who stares at him with a determined gaze.

“I-I don't know if I'm confident enough to do it again. The first time it was an accident, the second was to undo the mistakes I made. This time...”

“I know...” John said. “But, I have a plan. It may be far fetched, but it's the best I've got.”

“What is it?”

“A spell. It's one I've been researching after our failed attack on Apokolips two years ago. Long story short, it should theoretically help us in changing the universe.”

“Will it work?”

“...I don't know.”

Barry sighed once again for the umpteenth time. Then, he stands up with a determined look. "I'll do it. If it is even a 1% chance of succeeding..."

John smile sincerely at him. “I know you can do it, mate.”

So the two informed the other survivors of their plans. Of course, they were all skeptical, especially Batman, but even they agreed that even if its a small chance, then they should take it before its too late.

"Everyone..." Barry began but stopped as the tears start to flow. Superman took a step forward and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I believe in you, Barry. We ALL do. You will fix the mistakes I have made,” Superman said, as he too starts to tear up.

“Clark...”

“Go.”

That single word spurs him into action. With a look that screams determination, Barry turns to the ocean. He gets into position, channels all of the Speed Force as he can, and blast off. John immediately begins chanting his spell. Barry can feel mystical energy begin to grow inside of him. He pushes himself to go faster and faster. He can feel himself slipping into the Speed Force as he produces a loud explosion. The shock wave can be felt not only on Earth but across the universe. A blinding light begins to grow as another Flashpoint begins. John finished his chanting and begins to fall over, drained in casting the spell. He was luckily caught by Superman, who lends his shoulder as support. John nods his thanks as he watches the light grow.

“I'm sorry John,” Superman spoke up.

“I know,” John found himself saying that a lot lately. “It was easy to blame you for what happened, but a small part of me believe that things wouldn't have changed much. Darkseid was still planning his invasion of Earth with the Paradooms. Billions would've still died. We just sped up the process.”

“Hopefully, things will be brighter in this new universe...”

“Yeah... Me too...”

The two watch with the others as the light reaches them.

“ **What's this?”** a dark voice suddenly asked. They turn to see a strange figure standing not too far from them, the light blinding them to see who it is.

“Who's there?!” Batman demanded.

“ **Hmm... It seems I was a bit late in coming to this century,”** the figure said. **“But no matter. Dear old Barry Allen will make things correct for me...”** the figure then let out a loud ominous laugh.

Before anyone can confront the figure, the light envelops them whole.

* * *

**May 2020**

**Prime 52 Universe**

**Central City**

Barry Allen, known to the world as the Flash and the fastest man alive, continue his morning duties. These duties included but not limited to saving people from a burning apartment complex, stopping a bank heist, broke up a shootout between two rival gangs, and fought a couple of metahuman villains who got a bit rowdy. All before he even got a cup of morning coffee into his system. He finally caught a break around 10 AM. He was on his way back to his home, silently praying that nothing major happens. The life of a hero of justice is difficult, only amplified by the fact Barry is married. As he passes the window of a local store, the reflection of a man dress in yellow with glowing red eyes and a devilish grin appears in the corner of his eye.

Barry's heart skips a beat and he came to a screeching stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Nearby citizens cry out in surprise but seeing it's their resident hero and savior, return to their daily routine. Some passerby's greet Barry, who returned the favor. He looks around to see the man in yellow but sees no one.

“ _Was that my imagination?”_ Barry thought. _“There's something... familiar about that man...”_ Barry shakes his head and sped off. He made sure to keep a lookout for the man in yellow, but never saw him again. Barry remembered vividly of the battle with Zoom in 2016 across the multiverse. The evil Speedster was also dressed in yellow, but the brief glimpse he saw of the one in the window was different. Besides, Hunter Zolomon is still locked up in Iron Heights, and he was sure the authorities would've notified him if he escaped. Deciding to worry about investigating later, Barry uses his ring to store his costume inside. Now in his civilian clothes, he makes sure to run into an alleyway, and walk out normally. After all these years of being the Flash, Barry is STILL not used to acting like a normal person who can't run faster than the speed of sound. Once he enters the driveway, a Grey blur exit his house.

“Yo Barry, good morning! I'm heading over to the Teen Titans!” Wallace West shouted as he speeds away.

“Hey wait a sec-” Barry sighed as the teen had already sped out of the city block. “What am I ever gonna do about that kid?”

“He does take after his mentor,” an angelic voice said to him. Barry grin as he turns to see his wife Iris West-Allen standing at the door. “He said he couldn't wait for 'uncle' Barry any longer and left. He's just as hyper as you and Wally.”

“Heh, I guess it's a common thing that all of us Speedsters have,” Barry said as he gives his wife a loving kiss. Iris withdrew from the kiss with a smile.

“How much time you got until you have to report to the Justice League?”

"Hmm, maybe an hour or more?"

Iris smirked. "That's more than enough." She then drags a flushed Barry into their home and shut the door. Watching all of this is a familiar figure in yellow.

"You did it, Barry. You did it..." Eobard Thawne said with glee. "You went back in time to fix your mistakes. You and your justice pals couldn't live with the choices you made. Weak. Now I'm back once again to torment you." Eobard turns his back to the house as he places a hand on his chin. "But not yet. I'm still too weak, and the Speed Force is being stubborn. I'll bid my time, but until then, enjoy your little peace. I'll come and rip it apart again." Eobard laughs as he speeds away. The evil Speedster can't wait to explore this 'golden universe' the Flash and John Constantine had created.

* * *

**The next story to occur in the DC Animated Movie Universe Extended is**

**Teen Titans: Blood Harvest!**

**Author's Note:**

> SO! The new universe is back, and things seem relatively... normal. But how long will that last? Only time will tell. The next big events to occur is Teen Titans: Blood Harvest! As some of you may have figured out by the title, the story will be about the villainous team N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and the Culling! Of course it will not be a 1-to-1 portrayal of the original story line, but I hope to at least "capture" the original as best as I can.
> 
> Here are the changes in the new timeline!  
> -Mother F'ing Eobard Thawne is back once again! Which means the events of Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay does not occur! (Instead I've inserted a different story for the Suicide Squad). He hasn't reveal himself to Barry yet, but he will return to make sure Barry suffers, as per usual. And yes, Eobard killed Barry's mother, and his father was framed for the murder in this timeline as well.  
> -Barry and Wally will star in a new story I've added to the new timeline in 2016! The basic plot is the two chase after Hunter Zolomon, A.K.A. Zoom, across the multiverse were they will meet other Speedsters from different universes.  
> -Wallace R. West (Wally West II) is on his way to join the Teen Titans! I found it weird he showed up randomly in the movie instead of redheaded Wally, but no matter! He is here as the third Kid Flash. Redheaded Wally is alive, but as to why he didn't assist the Teen Titans during the movie, will be explored in the series.  
> -Barry is married to Iris! I think our resident Speedster deserves it at least.
> 
> That is all the changes. Hope to see you all in Teen Titans: Blood Harvest!  
> 


End file.
